


Whatever Happened to Astoria Greengrass?

by The Ones We Fought For (Merelyanempress)



Series: Whatever Happened? [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, but I didn't think it was enough to tag, idek, there is a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelyanempress/pseuds/The%20Ones%20We%20Fought%20For
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't stand the silence and the stillness and the regret, and so she leaves for America. Chicago doesn't help as much as she would like, but it helps enough.</p>
<p>Draco doesn't help as much as she would like either, but he is scarred and scared and has her sense of humour. He's also weak, and cowardly, has far too high an opinion of himself, and is a little pathetic at times. </p>
<p>But they both jump at shadows, and they both wake up screaming at night. It works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Happened to Astoria Greengrass?

The Greengrasses were famous for their impartiality in politics and war, notorious for not taking a side. They each had their own personal reasons, whether they be apathy, self-preservation, of fear. Whatever the reasons, one fact remained clear. Greengrasses stayed neutral.

Being the Switzerland of the wixen world did not mean that they cut off contact with all of magical Britain. Far from it. Both Lestranges and Potters attended lavish Greengrass parties, although not at the same time. Duels in the ballroom are never advisable. 

Daphne and Astoria applied to this philosophy with relish, but Silas was always the rebellious one.

Stupid Silas. Stupid, idiotic, _brave_ Silas. Her little brother, who used his blood status to get first years out of detention with the Carrows. Her little brother, who still slept with a small teddybear under his pillow, braving the Crucios of his classmates. Her little brother, running back into the castle because he wanted to fight, to do something.

She had held him as he died. A DeathEater with dark hair and a week's worth of stubble had fired some spell at him, and next thing Astoria knew, Silas' insides were his outsides, and he was screaming and screaming and crying and crying and there was blood on her hands and her face and her dress and he kept crying for Mother, who didn't come. 

No respectable Greengrass would _ever_ lay foot on a _battlefield_. And so Astoria was left to wait for Silas to stop twitching and grow cold. Daphne was long gone as well, leaving the school in hysterics as soon as the fighting started. 

When Astoria walked in the front door Mother (who didn't come), shrieked and shot a stunning spell at her. In retrospect, she probably looked more like an Inferni than herself, covered in blood and gore and Merlin knows what else. 

After that everybody was quiet and pale and still and didn't talk to each other. Daphne kept smiling like she was choking, and Father kept leaving on business trips that went for weeks, and Mother (who didn't come) kept kicking the House Elf, and Silas kept bleeding and crying in her mind. 

And dear Merlin, she can't stand the silence and the stillness and the regret, and so she leaves for America. Chicago doesn't help as much as she would like, but it helps enough.

Draco doesn't help as much as she would like either, but he is scarred and scared and has her sense of humour. He's also weak, and cowardly, has far too high an opinion of himself, and is a little pathetic at times. 

But they both jump at shadows, and they both wake up screaming at night. It works. 

Daphne makes snide comments about Draco looking like a ferret, but then again, Theodore Nott had something distinctly mousey about him. 

Greengrass girls always seemed to have a thing for rodents.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my HP next-gen blog, The Ones We Fought For.
> 
> theoneswefoughtfor.tumblr.com


End file.
